


That Was a Little Harsh

by elliottinabox



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream Smp, F/M, Family Dynamics, IRL Minecraft, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nihachu helps, Other, Philza is mentioned, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Sad Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27263623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliottinabox/pseuds/elliottinabox
Summary: Tommy says something that really gets to Wilbur, he regrets it and finds Niki to help.Or. Tommy is an asshole, Wilbur is sad and Niki is there to help.
Relationships: Niki | Nihachu & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 1
Kudos: 218





	That Was a Little Harsh

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't that well written, it's my first time writing on AO3 so future fics will obviously be way better than this.

Tommy had messed up, him and Wilbur argued from time to time about things but this was worse than usual. Usually Wilbur was the one who said something a little out of line and had to make up for it but this time was different. It started out as just a petty argument about how Wilbur didn't want him doing certain things which turned into Tommy insulting something Wilbur was most proud of, his music, you see Wilbur's music was special to him. Even the songs about him being a simp on the internet meant something to him and when Tommy insulted that in such a genuine manner? That hurt real bad and Tommy knew it hurt from the way Wilbur's attitude dropped but what made it worse was how Tommy kept going. The blond had ranted and raved about how Wilbur was too overbearing and how he should just 'fuck off and write another dumb song about being a perv' paired with a few more things that really hit Wilbur. Tommy only realised how he'd fucked up and hurt the older when Wilbur's emotion filled expression turned blank and he muttered about how 'he'll leave if that's what Tommy _really _wanted.' Now the big man was left to figure out how to fix this, sure, him and Wilbur were close but Tommy had no idea what to do and there's only two people he thought of asking...__

__He could either go to their Dad, Phil and most likely get lectured about what not to say to people or he could go to Niki, the only person he'd ever regarded as a mother figure. Tommy ran his hand through his hair as he went off to find Niki, it was pretty easy to find her since she was often at the bakery. Tommy would usually stick around to grab something that she'd baked for him but the longer the blond went without seeing his taller brother, the more worried he got about him, because Wilbur would either be incredibly pissed off or very sad and none of those would be a good thing._ _

__Niki knew that there were something wrong when Tommy burst in, looking absolutely wracked with worry and rambling about how something had happened between him and Wilbur and how he needed help finding him. The older women was quick to sit Tommy down to ask what happened in more detail, only really recieving small responses about how he'd hurt Wilbur and now the older brother had taken off and Tommy didn't know what to do._ _

__"What do you mean you hurt Wil?" Niki asked, concern clouding her usually happy and relaxed features._ _

__"Well we got into an argument and now he's gone Niki- I didn't mean to upset him! I swear!" The blond rambled, his foot tapping against the wood of the floorboards as Niki frowned deeply as she speculated where Wilbur could've gone._ _

__"Tommy, calm down, do you know if Wilbur took his phone with him?" Niki asked calmed, although her tone signified how worried she was._ _

__"He doesn't have it, I wouldn't be here if he had his phone." Tommy snapped slightly, apologising after a moment._ _

__"Alright then, we'll just have to think of where he could've gone, maybe he's with Phil? You know how close they are." Niki thought out loud, looking at Tommy who just shook his head._ _

__"I know he's not with Dad, because if he was I would have him calling me and telling me how much I hurt Wilbur or some shit." Tommy muttered, although he sort of wishes he had Phil gently lecturing him and making him apologise because it'd be better then having to look around and worry for his older brother._ _

"Where were you guys last?" Niki inquired, still thinking of where Wilbur could've possibly gone.

After a while of back and forth questions, a brief phonecall with Phil and them seeking out Techno to ask if he'd seen Wilbur they'd come to the conclusion that he was most likely in the forest near to what used to be L'manburg. Niki grabbed some food just in case and set off to find Wilbur, Tommy didn't tag along as he had been called back to Phil's place for a 'chat' about what had happened which was probably going to turn into some lecture of sorts which Tommy was completely prepared for and probably deserved. As Niki was out to find Wilbur, the brunet in question wasn't as far as probably thought to be, just strolling on the outskirts of Manburg. He was very much upset, not as upset as he was when he left but definitely not in the right mood to be going back.

Usually Wilbur was the more mature one and would try resolve things but Tommy just said a few things that hit just a little too hard on the heartstrings and obviously Wilbur didn't want to face the younger, he knew Tommy probably didn't mean it but he couldn't help but be upset over it. This wasn't the type of upset where Wilbur would be crying and questioning himself but the type of upset when Wilbur just wanted to punch something and not think about it. Although he'd already tried that and now his knuckles were swollen and aching. Punching shit proved to be the worst option as he sat down, back against the closest tree as he heard footsteps and calls of his name.

"Wil? I know you're out here! I brought some food from the bakery for you!" Niki called out, almost giving up and asking for assistence when she spotted Wilbur's lanky self propped up against a tree.

"There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you Wil." Niki said in a caring tone as she sat next to Wilbur. 

"Oh.. Sorry 'bout that." Wilbur muttered, reaching up a hand and moving his hair out of his face.

"It's alright, I'm more worried about you though, I heard what happened with Tommy." Niki hummed, looking up at Wilbur, unable to quite read his expression.

"Did the little gremlin come to you to complain?" Wilbur sighed, adjusting his sitting position.

"Well Tommy did come to me, but not to complain, he was worried about you Wil." She explained. "You should've seen how he burst into the bakery, I thought you were in serious trouble for a moment." She joked lightly, trying to draw a smile out of Wilbur.

Wilbur let out a soft 'oh', "Where's he now?" the brunet asked, a little curious to why Tommy wasn't here now.

"He's with Phil, he didn't seem really happy after we called him to see if you'd been seen." Niki smiled. "I've never seen Tommy so eager to be told off before." 

"It's Phil, Tommy knows exactly how he feels about us arguing." Wilbur said with a slight smile. "Phil's rather.. protective sometimes." 

"Yeah, We should probably let Tommy know you've been found." Niki suggested. "He's been worried sick about you." 

"Really?" 

"Mhm, as I said, you should've seen how he burst into the bakery." She laughed, getting a smile from Wil in return.

Wilbur nodded, adjusting his hair again, although this time Niki noticed his bruised knuckles. "Woah, Wil how'd that happen?" Niki questioned, gently grabbing his hand to take a closer look.

"It's nothing." Wilbur said, wincing slightly when Niki poked at it slightly. 

"I think we should visit Fundy to have a look at this." Niki said, her tone reflecting her worry. 

"It's fine Niki, it's just a bit bruised, no biggie." Wilbur sighed. "We need to get back, it's going to get dark soon."

"When we get back I'm taking you to Fundy." Niki stated, seeming firm in her decision as they got up, starting on their short journey back. "You can stay in the bakery tonight, it'll be way too dark for you to trek back to Pogtopia."

"Alright Alright... Fine."

When the two got back to Niki's bakery, Tommy was there waiting for them and as soon as they stepped foot into the bakery... Tommy tackled Wilbur into a hug, almost knocking the brunet over. "Jesus Tommy." Wilbur muttered as the blond rambled apologies to him, Wilbur hugging the younger back and saying it was fine. Tommy still had to make it up to Wilbur but that was for another time, he may not be feeling any better but at least he knew Tommy actually felt bad and was willing to make it up to him... That's all that counted in the end.


End file.
